Wild Thang
by iliketomsandbeanies
Summary: NaruSasu. Lemon. Sasuke "letting loose," jealousy caused by flirting, friends with benefits and hot smexy sex...What else do you want? Special thanks to QuesoPwnz for help with the summary xD


**Don't hate me! Dx I nkow it's been FOREVER since I've posted. I'm working on my other ones. This one was just out of sheer boredom. I originally wasn't going to write the lemon, but SOMEONE encouraged me to. So sorry if it sucks. I was half asleep and it's my first one...Soo...bare with me ^_^**

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Sasuke? Can you help me? I have no fucking clue what the similarities between Sin 30 and Cos 60 are!" Uzumaki Naruto chewed on the tip of his pen before letting out an uncaring scoff. "Eh. Screw it. Who needs trig anyway?" He proceeded to throw his pen and notebook onto the bed he was sitting on, and crawled over to the end of the mattress wear his best friend was leaning up against it on the floor. The blond was hovering over the raven's head, messing with the black hair that adorned the raven's scalp.

"Naruto, you really should start caring more about your grades," Sasuke scolded, unconsciously leaning into the blond's touch. Naruto smirked and leaned over Sasuke's head, so that he was upside-downwards and right in front of the Uchiha.

"And you should start lettin' loose a little bit." Naruto pecked Sasuke on the lips, quickly running his tongue over them before retreating. Even though Naruto had kissed him countless times, he still blushed each and every time. It could be a simple kiss like the one just now or even a full-blown make-out session. Sasuke still blushed against his will each time.

Why did they randomly make out? Nobody knew. It was something Naruto started doing some time a few years ago when they became closer than ever before. So random make-out sessions in this friendship was totally normal. Even at school people were used to seeing them with their lips locked in the hallways or cafeteria, or hugging on each other. It took the student body a long time to get used to it. Everyone knew they were just friends. And some even thought they should be more. Nobody dared tried to split them up, because they knew it was impossible.

The school (and sometimes themselves) called them "Friends with Benefits."

"Unlike you, dobe, I actually _want_ to get into a good college." Naruto rolled his eyes and slid off the bed next to his friend. He slinked his arm around the smaller boy's torso, while Sasuke just tried to concentrate on his homework.

"Come on Sasuke! You're way too much of a goody-goody. Live a little bit!" Sasuke just shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. Naruto was getting frustrated. He snatched the book away from the raven and threw it aside. Then he picked up his friend and threw _him_, but this time onto the bed. The idiotic blond then proceeded to glomp his best friend, landing with his knees on either side of the raven. Said raven let out a manly giggle, making his blond captor smirk. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, get off of me." Naruto shook his head, causing his shaggy hair to fall in front of his face. Sasuke reached up a slender hand and pushed it away from his eyes, wanting to see the bright blue orbs. Naruto slowly leaned down and kissed the raven softly on the lips, his hands on both sides of Sasuke's head. When Sasuke started to kiss back, things got rougher. The soft kiss turned into sloppy wet ones, their lips hungrily smacking together. They kept their lips attached and tongues fought for dominance. Naruto slid his hands up Sasuke's fitted black t-shirt, lightly running his hands up the raven's sides, feeling the cool skin. Sasuke's hands twisted in Naruto's hair, feeling the softness of the blond locks. When air became an issue, they parted, panting.

"You've gotten better," Naruto pointed out. Sasuke smirked.

"Practice."

Naruto looked mocked hurt.

"With who?" He teased. He knew better though. The only people they've both ever kissed were each other. Nobody else appealed to them enough. They weren't a couple. Remember, friends with benefits. Both of them knew for themselves that they wanted more. They just didn't know about the other.

Sasuke can still recall the first time Naruto ever kissed him.

_He and Naruto were at the park, swinging on the swings. Sure, it may have been immature for a couple of fourteen year old boys to be swinging on the kids' swings, but what's it going to hurt, ne?_

_Naruto was behind Sasuke, pushing him lightly, barely making him move. It was a quiet day, no one was out. The cold air whisked around them, making their cheeks flush a light pink color. Sasuke felt the light push of the swing stop. He looked behind him to see if everything was okay, but instead got met with a pair of soft, warm lips, a pleasant change against his cold ones. The raven could feel the heat rise to his face, thankful for the cold wind since his face was already flushed from it. _

"_W-What was that for?" He asked his friend. Said friend just shrugged and gave him a warm smile._

"_Your lips looked cold…and I wanted to."_

Sasuke smiled at the quick memory, loving the way the kisses didn't bring any awkwardness whatsoever. If anything bringing them closer. Sasuke loved the feel of Naruto's lips. He prayed everyday for that feeling. And he got it every day.

"We should sneak out and go do something," Naruto suggested, absently playing with Sasuke's hair. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the suggestion.

"We can't do that! My parents might wake up!" They were currently at Sasuke's house, it was Thursday night, and Naruto was staying over. It was almost nine-thirty, and Sasuke parents, being big company owners, were already in bed from a long day. Naruto and Sasuke were supposed to be doing their homework, but got sidetracked…Obviously.

"Come on Sasuke. You need to have fun. And your parents are sound asleep. We won't get caught. If we do, you'll be the one grounded," Naruto beamed proudly.

Sasuke glared an ineffective glare at Naruto. "Gee, wouldn't that just be swell."

The blond kept his smile and rolled his eyes.

"Then you could come stay with me," Naruto leaned in closer, "And you know you'd like that." Naruto's hot breath against Sasuke face caused him to blush, and he turned his face to the side, hoping the blond wouldn't see. Unfortunately, he did.

"Don't turn your head, Sasuke. You're cute when you blush." This just caused him to blush harder. Naruto chuckled and lightly placed his lips on Sasuke's. He pulled away, and got off the smaller boy. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he offered Sasuke a hand and helped pull him up.

"So whadduya say? Wanna go somewhere?" The bright smile on the blond's face made Sasuke melt, leaving him no other option than just to go with the blond's plan. The raven sighed.

"Fine. But if we get caught, I'm moving in with you." Naruto beamed, glad that his friend would go.

"Good to see you've loosened up a bit! We should go to that new club for teenagers that just opened up. I think it's called Heat of the Night." Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the name.

"Kinky." Naruto laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

"Very. Now get ready or whatever you need to do. Oh and I'd fixed your hair if I were you. It's kinda…" Naruto did some gestures with his hands to describe what it looked like. Sasuke walking into his bathroom and got ready. They both decided just to wear the clothes they wore to school that day, which for Naruto consisted of ripped baggy blue jeans, an orange t-shirt, orange and black slip-on Vans. He pulled his jacket off of Sasuke's computer chair and slipped it on. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what color it was.

Sasuke walked out the bathroom, his hair fixed in its normal way. He was wearing black skinny jeans that showed off his girl-ass (as Naruto called it), and a black fitted t-shirt. Slipping on his dark blue converse, he noticed his jacket wasn't in his room.

"Naruto, can you get my jacket out of the closet?" Naruto nodded and walked into Sasuke's huge closet. His family was also filthy rich. So Sasuke's closet you could walk in to. Every girl's dream.

"Which one, princess?" Naruto asked, his voice somewhat muffled from the huge-ass closet. Ignoring the pet name, Sasuke replied.

"The black and blue one. The one I wear almost every day. You should know that by now." Naruto just shrugged and tossed the jacket to Sasuke.

"Sorry, your royal highness." Sasuke got the jacket and smacked Naruto on the back of the head.

"Shut up and get your ass out the door," Sasuke demanded, pointing to the door. Muttering something along the lines of "Royal pain in the ass," Naruto obliged, walking out the door and down the Uchiha's staircase. Sasuke followed him.

"Do you want to walk or drive?" Naruto asked while opening the front door to the Uchiha residence. Sasuke thought for a moment before answering.

"Let's walk. It's not that far from here, right?" Sasuke replied. Naruto nodded and headed out the door quietly, careful not to wake up Sasuke's sleeping parents, with the raven right behind him. The chilly air was not very welcoming for Sasuke. He tried tugging his jacket tighter to keep the warmth in.

"You cold?" Naruto asked, while walking down the sidewalk.

"No. I'm fine." Sasuke shrugged his jacket closer.

"Liar." Naruto put his arm around Sasuke and pulled him closer, trying to warm him up. Sasuke did not refuse, simply because he loved the other's warmth. Giving up on pride, he leaned into Naruto. From anyone's eyes they could've been a couple. But they knew what was true and what was not.

The empty streets of the night were peaceful, unlike the day when there was so much traffic. The stars above shined like diamonds, and the moon lit the sky with its pale glow. _Sasuke looks kinda like the moon…_ Naruto thought. Pale and delicate. Naruto was the only one who could touch him. Naruto was the only one who Sasuke _allowed_ to touch him. The blond loved having such a beautiful friend.

_I just wish we could be more than that…_

The lights of the club showed up ahead, meaning they were getting close. The music was heard more profoundly with each step. Sasuke moved slightly away from Naruto as they got closer to the building, instantly missing the warmth of the other boy. They saw some of their classmates and other people from their school. Some people they didn't recognize.

They walked up to the main door, showed the guard their school ID, and he let them in. The music was loud, and they wondered how it didn't cause a ruckus in the neighborhood. Shrugging off the thought, they walked farther in.

The strobe lights were shooting off crazy colors on the dance floor, where people were grinding up and down on each other in a giant glob of humans. Some were dancing un-slut-like but it was very few. Soon they heard a name calling them.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke!" They looked the direction of the voice and saw Kiba. Naruto waved and Sasuke didn't reply. "What are you guys doin' here?" Naruto nudged Sasuke.

"I finally got this," he pointed at Sasuke, "To liven up a little bit. In other words, I made him sneak out." Kiba laughed and looked at Sasuke.

"Was little Sasuke afraid of getting caught?" Sasuke shot Kiba a glare and he immediately backed down. He mumbled an apology. "Well…I gotta go. My girl's waitin' for me. See ya later Naruto, Sasuke!" As Kiba ran off, Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Am I really that too uptight?" Naruto looked into Sasuke's onyx eyes. The eyes that could see everything Naruto felt, before he felt them.

"To them, maybe. But I know you better than anyone. Even your parents. So I know you can have a wild side too, we just gotta find it. Plus, it's good that you're a little uptight. Someone has to keep me straight you know. Simply put, to me, you're perfect." Naruto smiled at Sasuke, letting him know that he truly appreciated his ways. Sasuke blushed and looked down, not replying to the blond's statement.

They walked over to an unoccupied wall area where no one was and just talked about nothing in particular. It was always interesting, having conversations with Naruto, because he always over exaggerated the topic. It was very amusing for Sasuke to watch. Naruto stopped talking, for once in his life, and excused himself to the bathroom.

Naruto nodded and headed towards the direction of the restroom facilities on the other side of the large building. Sasuke watched as Naruto walked off, then turned his attention to nothing in particular, leaning up against the wall. A group of boys noticed him and walked up to him.

"'Sup cutie?" This boy was somewhat masculine, with long brown hair that fell to his lower back. He was taller than Sasuke, which really isn't saying very much. "I'm Neji." **(A/N: Barf. LET THE OOC-NESS BEGIN!)**

Sasuke recognized this boy from their school. He shrugged. "I really don't give a shit who you are." Neji quirked an eyebrow, smirking.

"Feisty are we?" Neji slinked his arm around Sasuke's waist. The raven's eye twitched, glaring at the putrid arm.

"Very. Now remove your arm before you lose it." He felt Neji's hands go lower, down towards his ass.

Twitch.

"Did you not hear me? Move. Your. Fucking. Arm." Neji licked his lips, turning Sasuke towards him, so he was facing directly in front of pale lavender eyes.

"Why don't we take this somewhere more…private?" Neji whispered in a low, disgustingly husky tone. He moved his hands even lower, now all but groping Sasuke's bottom. Sasuke glared, trying to keep his cool. He had a problem with his temper. When it was full blown, the result was not pretty. He usually had Naruto to calm him down, which is why it hasn't been a problem lately.

"Why don't you _move your hands from my ass_ and then we can work from there," Sasuke spat. Neji didn't oblige.

Naruto, coming back from his break, noticed the scene, Sasuke in Neji's hold, and a disgusted sneer on the raven's pale face. Neji had a look of pure "I'm-so-gonna-rape-this-piece-of-ass" on his face. Naruto smirked, going to rescue his friend, walking to them.

"Hey Neji, why don't you move your arm from _my_ Sasuke?" Naruto said, while roughly jerking Sasuke out of the brunet's arms and into his own. Trying to help their point that they were dating, Naruto hungrily attacked Sasuke lips with his own. It was clear that tongue was involved. Very clear.

But Neji was not convinced.

"You guys make out all the time. This could just be your little game again. Which means I can still have this sexy piece of ass," Neji pointed out, motioning to Sasuke. "So you, Naruto, can go fuck yourself, while I get to fuck Mr. Sex-On-Legs."

"You have a hand don't you? Use that. Cause as far as I'm concerned, that all you're gonna get." Neji said something incoherent as Naruto leaned into Sasuke, whispering quickly so Neji wouldn't hear.

"Just play along okay?" Sasuke's eyes showed that he would.

"Actually, we are together." Neji gave a "whatever" look.

"Prove it."Naruto shrugged.

The blond jerked Sasuke closer to him, one arm around Sasuke's lower waist, and one on his hip. Naruto moved his hand over to the middle of Sasuke's torso, right below his navel. All the while smirking at Sasuke, he slowly slipped his hands in the front of Sasuke's tight jeans, but not far enough to touch anything. Sasuke's eyes widened unnoticeably. Well…unnoticeably except for Naruto. Neji_'s _eyes widened a bit, but didn't say anything. Then he realized Naruto's hand was hardly doing anything. The skeptical look on his face made Naruto inwardly groan.

Did he want them to start fucking each other right then and there? Naruto would do it if that's what would keep Neji's dirty paws off of _his_ Sasuke. No one but him was allowed to touch the delicate raven!

Naruto shrugged turning to Neji. "You asked for the show, dude." Neji got a confused look, but said nothing. Sasuke was thinking something like "What the fuck is this idiot going to do?"

Sasuke…was shocked with the answer.

Naruto stuck his hands farther into Sasuke jeans, all but grabbing his junk. He rubbed the raven's hard member gently, while said raven took in a sharp breath, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Neji saw Naruto's arm twitch lightly, and then heard Sasuke moan in a way that was not suitable for children under the age of thirty-seven.

…

Neji's eyes widened as Naruto roughly attached his lips with Sasuke's, the kiss being sloppy and wet, and his hand still doing stuff in Sasuke's pants. Stuff being actions that are too explicit to name. And no, that does not mean your average everyday handjob. It means _a lot _more than that.

Naruto turned back to Neji.

"Convinced yet?" Neji could only stare at the two, one with a look of pure ecstasy and one with a smirk adorning his swollen lips. The brunette slowly nodded. Little did the two know that they had made a scene.

Almost everyone in the club was looking at them. Some with a look of disgust, some with a look of shock, and hell, some with a look of jealousy. Naruto looked around them, took his hand out of Sasuke's pants, and wiped it on his own. Sasuke, who was now blushing furiously, glared at the blond and his damn hand, and whispered sharply in his ear.

"You can_not_ leave me like this!" He yelled quietly, pointing to his now obvious erection. Naruto smirked, his eyes black with lust, and grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him quite harshly into a comfy-looking office away from the rest of the people. Kicking the door open and locking it behind him, Naruto harshly slammed Sasuke against the wall, crashing their lips together.

"God, Sasuke, I love you so much," Naruto spoke through their tangled lips. Sasuke disconnected their lips and stared at Naruto.

"R-Really?" he asked through swollen lips. Naruto moved to his neck with gentle, loving kisses.

"Yes, Sasuke. I would never lie to you. I've loved you since we became best friends. I just wasn't sure how you would react," the blond confessed between kisses. Sasuke arched his back.

"I-I love you too…Naruto…ah…"

Naruto pulled away and smiled lovingly at Sasuke.

"I've always been selfish, and protective of you. Whenever someone touched you I wanted to punch the fuck outta them." The blond chuckled lightly at himself. "I know…it's crazy…But I really do love you Sasuke. I'd give anything for you. I'd rent a space shuttle and get you the moon if you wanted it. I'd give my life for you. No life is worth living if you're not there beside me." Naruto stared into the shining black orbs that were Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto…" Sasuke lightly pressed his lips to his blond lover's. "I don't want anything _but_ you." He grabbed handfuls of Naruto's shirt and brought him closer. "Can you give me that?" Getting Sasuke's hint, Naruto smirked.

"I can give you more if you want. Tell me when and where." Naruto put his hand behind Sasuke's neck. The raven leaned back on Naruto's warm hand.

"Here…and now."

Naruto crashed his lips, once again, onto Sasuke's, practically eating his face. "You sure?" he asked breathlessly. The shorter boy just nodded shakily.

"Please…Do whatever…you want," Sasuke said between pants. Naruto smirked. He could do that.

"As you wish, Princess."

Sasuke didn't have time to reply before wet lips met his own. The hot kiss died fast from lack of oxygen. But it didn't stop there. Naruto latched onto Sasuke neck, leaving small love bites, sucking and biting wherever his lips could reach. He soon got bored with the neck, since he had already marked every place he could get to. In one swift motion he removed Sasuke's shirt, the raven cooperating with him. He moved his lips to Sasuke's slender, but toned, torso.

He trailed butterfly kisses along Sasuke's chest, barely touching his lips to the pale skin. He took Sasuke's right nipple in his mouth, massaging the nub with his tongue. The raven arched his back in response. He moved to the left one, but this time biting the hardened skin, causing the "stoic" Uchiha to yelp.

"Ahh…! Idiot..!" Naruto smiled against Sasuke's skin, knowing the black-haired male never meant any insult that he gave the blond. Maybe he meant it with everyone else, but not Naruto.

Said blond moved down, and came to the waist of Sasuke's pants. He hesitated, waiting for Sasuke to give him a hint to move on, making sure it was okay for him to go further.

"What…are you waiting for…Naruto…? Dammit!" There is his reassurance. He undoes Sasuke's belt and yanks his jeans down to the floor. The bulge in his boxers is, needless to say, hard to miss. Naruto moves his hand to gently and barely palm Sasuke's erection, causing the raven to hiss from the feeling, and become pissed off from the teasing.

"Ah…Naruto…" He got the hint. The blond slowly pulled the boxers off the smaller male, making sure the fabric would graze over his manhood. Sasuke moaned out in pleasure from the friction his boxers made with "it."

Naruto eyed Sasuke's dripping member, already wanting it in his mouth, for the taste of his best friend to fill his senses.

But of course, everyone knows, Naruto is going to be the tease he is.

He gently wrapped his hand around Sasuke's shaft, pumping it very slowly. The slow motion was driving Sasuke crazy. A small whimper escaped from Sasuke's throat.

"Dammit…Naruto..f-faster!" The blond did not obey. He kept his slow and steady pace. Sasuke's eyes widened.

The bastard was going to make him beg for it. Uchihas. Do _not. _Beg.

"Beg for what you want, Sasuke." Damn. The blond's a mind-reader now. Naruto squeezed harder, making Sasuke cry out, then loosened his hand.

"Ngh…Naruto…Suck me…!" That's a way to get to the point. The blond only smirked, tightening his hand a small bit.

"Mm…You sure, Sasuke?" Said raven let out a breathy moan, nodding his head.

"You sure you're sure?" Naruto was enjoying himself. Teasing Sasuke was fun.

The Uchiha groaned loudly, tired of Naruto's teasing.

"Come on Naruto…Ple-ngh!" In mid-sentence, Naruto decided to take Sasuke into his mouth. He licked a trail from the tip to the end of Sasuke's erect member, making Sasuke let out some delicious sounding noises. He bucked his hips, wanting more, and buried his hands in Naruto's hair, practically pulling out the blond locks. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's thin hips and slammed them into the wall so Sasuke wouldn't move. Which was hard. He took Sasuke deeper into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and humming, sending a wave of arousal through Sasuke's body. He could feel himself coming close to release from Naruto's not-so-sudden actions.

"Ngh…! Naru..to…ahh." The "inexperienced" blond dipped his tongue in and out the slit, tasting Sasuke's pre-cum. Naruto moaned around Sasuke's member at the taste. The vibrations of Naruto's moan spread through the raven, making it hard to hold back.

"Uhn…going…to…ah!" Sasuke came in Naruto's mouth, while the blond swallowed every drop of Sasuke's seed. Naruto removed his mouth from Sasuke's shaft, licking his lips. He then moved to _Sasuke's _lips. Tasting himself in Naruto turned the raven on even more than he had been before. This time, Sasuke broke the kiss. Naruto got a good look at him.

His cheeks were flushed horribly, and his eyes were filled with love and lust. His face was covered in a layer of sweat, and his hair was a mess. He slammed his hands on Naruto's chest, fisting handfuls of the orange shirt.

"Off. Now." Naruto removed the offending fabric while Sasuke's hands felt over toned abs. Naruto couldn't help the wave of self-confidence that flowed through him as Sasuke felt up and down his chest. The slender hands moved to his waistline, feeling the hem of his pants. Sasuke glared at the damn fabric for covering up Naruto.

"Remove," Sasuke commanded pointing at the denim jeans. In one turn, Naruto removed his pants and boxers. Sasuke's heartbeat sped up and he licked his lips. _God, I want him in me!_

As Sasuke was contemplating how big Naruto was, he felt three fingers push their way through Sasuke's lips. Sasuke ran his tongue through them, down them, up them, sideways, any way to get them coated in saliva. Naruto moaned. All Sasuke was doing was sucking his fingers. Damn, that boy had a talented tongue.

Once Naruto thought they were coated enough, and pulled them out and moved his hand to Sasuke's behind. He stuck one finger in Sasuke's entrance. As the warmth enveloped his finger, Naruto moaned, while Sasuke hissed out in pain and clenched around it. Naruto moved his finger until he hit a bundle of nerves, causing Sasuke to cry out and clench tighter. He stuck another one in, making a scissoring motion, all the while Sasuke trying not to scream from the pain and pleasure.

"You okay? I can stop," Naruto said, concern in his voice.

"No! Don't…stop. A-another." Naruto nodded, adding the third finger, trying to stretch out Sasuke the best that he could. Naruto hit "his spot" again, making the wonderful moans of Uchiha Sasuke come back. Sasuke could feel another release coming.

"In me..now." The blond flipped Sasuke over and lined up his own member with Sasuke's entrance. He slowly pushed in, immediately moaning from the warmth that surrounded him. Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist for support, and his arms went around Naruto's back to hold himself up. The blond heard the raven hiss as he clenched around him, and he cried out in sheer pleasure.

"M-move."

Naruto did as he was told, in and out as he tried to find Sasuke's pleasure spot. A few thrusts later, Sasuke moaned loudly, indicating the blond that he had found it. With every thrust, Naruto hit Sasuke's prostate, moaning as he did so. He moved his hand to Sasuke's newly-erected member, and started pumping it.

"F-faster."

The sound of moans and sweaty bodies slapping against another filled the room. They picked up their pace until both of them could feel their climax coming. Naruto pumped Sasuke's cock faster and faster until he came on the wall and in Naruto hand. Having to hold himself up, Sasuke raked his nails down Naruto's back, leaving red trails. Naruto continued to thrust deep inside Sasuke until he came too, inside the warm cavern.

They both fell to the floor in a sticky mess. Naruto pulled out of the tired raven, instantly missing the warmth. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke, while Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder.

Sasuke knew he wasn't going to be able to walk straight tomorrow.

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke said, and reached up to kiss the blond's lips.

"Love you too, Sasuke…Always have," the blond replied tiredly.

After a few moments of peaceful silence, Naruto started to chuckle.

"What?" Sasuke asked, furrowing his eyebrows cutely. Naruto smiled at him and rubbed his thumb across Sasuke's cheek.

"Nothin'." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Just tell me." Naruto smirked and shrugged.

"I was just thinkin'…if this is how you "let loose," we're staying home next time."

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**That was the longest story I've EVER written o_O Remember, it is my first lemon...so please go easy on me...It'll be a while before I write another anyway...**

**Reviews?**


End file.
